Winx Club - Folge 325
Alles oder Nichts ist die fünfundzwanzigste Folge der 3. Staffel von Winx Club. Zusammenfassung :"Valtor spricht den Fluch der vier Elemente aus. Mit Feuer, Wasser, Wind und Erde will er Magix erobern. Doch der Winx Club setzt alles daran, ihn ein für alle Mal aufzuhalten." Inhalt Die Winx sind bei Miss Faragonda im Büro und entschlossen Valtor zu besiegen, da er durch die Wassersterne geschwächt ist. Doch Miss Faragonda warnt sie und findet es zu gefährlich sich ihm jetzt zu stellen, da er immer noch über die magischen Schätze verfügt. Valtor hält sich unterdessen in seinem Versteck für unbesiegbar, doch die Trix machen sich lustig über ihn und provozieren ihn damit. Er wird so wütend, dass er sich in seine dämonische Form verwandelt und die Trix die Flucht ergreifen. Sie sind von Valtors neuer Gestalt alles andere als angetan und stellen fest, dass sie mit Männern einfach kein gutes Händchen haben. Valtor ist ihnen jedoch gefolgt und hat auch das mitangehört. Er wird erneut wütend und will ihnen zeigen, wie mächtig er ist. Er nimmt sie mit zum Roccaluce-See, wo der den Fluch der vier Elemente loslässt. Durch den Fluch schickt er das Wasser aus dem See zum Wolkenturm, Wind zur Roten Fontäne, Feuer nach Alfea und Erde nach Magix. In Alfea ist ein bestürzter Saladin bei Faragonda und weiß nicht, was er gegen die Tornados tun soll, die auf seine Schule zurasen. In dem Moment bekommt Faragonda eine Nachricht von Miss Griffin, die sie dazuschaltet. Kurz darauf erscheint Miss Griselda in der Tür und berichtet von einem Erdbeben in Magix. Auf ihrem Zimmer spürt Flora plötzlich, dass der Wald brennt und die Bäume vor Schmerzen schreien. Zusammen mit Griselda machen sich die Winx auf den Weg zum Wald, wo sie versuchen das Feuer zu löschen. Doch das magische Feuer lässt sich nicht mit einem Zauber von Griselda ersticken. Flora spürt immer mehr Schmerzen des Waldes und weiß nicht, wie lange sie das noch ertragen kann. Stella verwandelt sich daraufhin und lässt es regnen, doch auch das kann nicht das Feuer löschen. Bloom ist entschlossen sich Valtor zu stellen und auch Miss Faragonda, die zu ihnen gekommen ist, schickt die Mädchen los, sie alle zu retten. Timmy und Helia steuern eins ihrer Luftschiffe auf die Tornados zu. Als sie denen nahe genug gekommen sind, setzen sie Sky, Brandon und Riven auf ihren Windreitern ab, die kleine Bomben in den Tornados platzieren, die Timmy detonieren lässt. Doch auch diese können die Tornados nicht stoppen. Im Wolkenturm schießen Wassermassen durch die Gänge und die Hexenschülerinnen versuchen sich in Sicherheit zu bringen. Doch sie werden von den Wassermassen erwischt und müssen über den Luftschacht in der Decke fliehen. In Magix zerstört das Erdbeben Straßen und Gebäude und die Einwohner versuchen sich zu retten. In Alfea hat das Feuer den magischen Schutzschild erreicht, doch dieser kann dem Feuer nicht mehr lange standhalten. Währenddessen führt Bloom die Winx zu Valtor, den sie durch ihre magische Verbindung spürt. Gemeinsam machen sie sich durch eine Erdspalte und ein Portal auf den Weg unter den See, wo Valtor bereits in seiner menschlichen Gestalt auf sie wartet. Doch Valtor ist eingeschüchtert und kann in Gegenwart der Wassersterne nicht kämpfen. Bloom bemerkt jedoch, dass es eine Falle ist, weil sie Valtor hinter sich spürt und nicht vor sich, wo er eigentlich steht. Valtor bringt die Höhle zum Einstürzen und will die Feen unter dem Flussbett lebendig begraben. Das Portal, über das sie hierher gelangt waren beginnt sich zu schließen. Die Winx verkleinern sich, bis auf Bloom. Diese fliegt als erstes durch das Portal, die anderen folgen ihr. An der Oberfläche warten bereits Valtor und die Trix auf sie. Valtor lässt Bloom in einem Erdloch verschwinden und folgt ihr, während die restlichen Winx gegen die Trix kämpfen. Bloom fällt tief und landet auf einem schlammigen Boden. Der Schlamm verwandelt sich in ein Monster und nimmt sie gefangen. Bloom kann sich jedoch befreien. Doch Valtor wartet direkt danach auf sie und will einen Kampf ohne Wassersterne. Bloom lässt sich darauf ein, doch Valtor spielt mit unfairen Tricks und lässt Feuerwespen auf sie los. Bloom ist dadurch abgelenkt und Valtor setzt zum finalen Schlag an. Doch in diesem Moment tauchen die anderen Winx auf und beschützen Bloom. Stella setzt die Wassersterne frei und will sie nutzen, um Valtor zu besiegen. Dieser verwandelt sich jedoch erneut in seine Dämonenform und holt einen magischen Gegenstand aus der Agador-Truhe. Mit diesem absorbiert er die Macht der Wassersterne und greift damit Bloom an, die die vernichtende Wirkung nun selbst zu spüren bekommt. Die Winx beschützen Bloom, da ihnen die Macht der Wassersterne nichts anhaben kann. Bloom will sich dennoch Valtor stellen. Die Winx wollen dies auf keinen Fall, doch Bloom hat einen Plan und will ihnen ein Zeichen geben, wenn sie soweit ist. Sie benutzt ihren eigenen Feenstaub und wird dabei von Valtor weiter angegriffen. Bloom lässt sich jedoch nicht abbringen, wird aber immer schwächer. Schließlich fällt sie geschwächt zu Boden und gibt den Winx in diesem Moment das Zeichen. Durch den Feenstaub wurde das Siegel an der Agador Truhe gelöst und alle magischen Schätze sind wieder frei, auch die Wassersterne. Auch der Fluch der vier Elemente entkommt und verliert damit seine Wirkung. Valtor kann nicht fassen, was gerade passiert ist und versucht wenigstens den Fluch zu retten. Die Winx ergreifen jedoch die Flucht, da das Wasser aus dem See zurückkehrt. Auch die Trix verraten Valtor und verkünden, dass ihr Bündnis aufgelöst ist. Valtor schafft es den Fluch wieder in seine Finger zu bekommen, wird jedoch von den Wassermassen erfasst. Überall verschwindet Valtors Zeichen und die Meerjungfrauen verwandeln sich wieder zurück. Auch Andersorts kehrt durch die Erlöschung des Fluches wieder Normalität ein. Am Ufer des Roccalluce-Sees schimpfen die Winx mit Bloom, dass sie so viel riskiert hat, doch sie sind froh, dass alles gut gegangen ist. Auch die Trix kommen ans Ufer und werden bereits erwartet. Sie kommen zurück ins Lichtfelskloster, wo Valtor sie befreit hatte. In Alfea werden die Winx empfangen und gefeiert. Auch die Spezialisten sind da und schließen ihre Freundinnen in die Arme. Doch Bloom ist sich nicht sicher, ob Valtor wirklich besiegt ist. Am Roccaluce-See taucht Valtor aus dem Wasser auf. Ereignisse * Valtor verwandelt sich wütend in seine Dämonen Form. * Valtor entfesselt den Zauber der Elemente. ** Feuer nach Alfea (um es in ewige Flammen zu verschlingen) ** Wasser zum Wolkenturm (um es zu überschwemmen) ** Wind zur Roten Fontäne (um es wegzuwehen) ** Erde nach Magix (um die Stadt zu spalten) * Die Winx holen sich die Agador-Truhe von Valtor wieder. ** Bloom verwendet ihren Feenstaub um die gestohlenen Zauber zu befreien. * Die Trix servieren Valtor ab und verlassen ihn. * Icy, Darcy und Stormy werden verhaftet und weggesperrt. * Die Winx denken Valtor besiegt zu haben, doch ist er weiterhin am Leben. Debüt * Valtor (Dämonische Form) Charaktere *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Musa **Tecna **Layla *Spezialisten **Nabu **Sky **Timmy **Brandon **Helia **Riven *Elfen **Lockette **Amore **Chatta **Tune **Digit **Piff *Faragonda *Griffin *Saladin *Feinde **Valtor **Trix ***Icy ***Darcy ***Stormy Trivia * Diese Folge makiert die letzte Erscheinung von Oppositus. * Das ist das letzte Mal in dieser Staffel, wo die Trix in Straßenkleidung auftreten. * Nachdem die Trix machtlos waren, wurden sie in das Gefängnis von Andros gebracht. Kategorie:Winx Club Kategorie:Winx Club Staffel 3 Kategorie:Folgen (Staffel 3) ca:La batalla al llac en:Winx Club - Episode 325 es:Winx Club - Episodio 325 gl:A rabia do feiticeiro it:L'Ira Dello Stregone pt:A raiva do feiticeiro pt-br:A Ira do Bruxo ro:Mânia magicianului ru:Злость мага